Volatus
|related = Swift Swift Deluxe SuperVolito SuperVolito Carbon |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = volatus |handlingname = VOLATUS |textlabelname = VOLATUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Buckingham Volatus is a luxury helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The helicopter takes a similar luxury appearance to the Swift, sporting a large nosed cockpit and sliding side doors. It appears to take influence from primarily the and the . The H160's influence can be seen heavily in the rotor assembly and blades, tail, side profiling and windscreen. On the rear is a Fenestron tail, similar to the Valkyrie's empennage, with twin tail wings. The Volatus has a 5-blade rotor and features a primary color applied for the nose, part of the sides, upper section and part of the tail boom and rear fins, while the secondary color is applied to the portions around the windows, around the logo and the rotor spinner. The portions covering the lower side of the fuselage and most of the tail and fins are classed as the "pearlescent" color. The "Buckingham" text can be seen printed on the tail boom, as well as the logo near the access doors. It also has a tricycle undercarriage, similar to the Swift and the Savage. Similar to the Swift Deluxe, the interior is fitted with luxury equipment, such as a TV screen, surround sound, leather seating and a coffee machine. Also, it has sliding doors and reuses the door-opening animation from the Swift Deluxe. Passengers can drink champagne and browse the internet within the helicopter, instead of using the Mobile Phone. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Volatus has decent performance for a helicopter. Statistically, it has the same top speed as the Swift and a slightly better maneuverability, but its rather large size makes it not suitable for landing in tight spaces. The helicopter’s narrow landing gear causes it to tend to lean when landing, especially in steep places. Since it is designed for luxurious, speedy traveling like the Swift, it is not very durable: ten seconds of continuous Minigun fire will cause the engine to stall, destroying the vehicle. Therefore one should consider only using it to travel from place to place in quick succession in non-combat situations. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Volatus can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color. It is possible to change the tertiary color via the pearlescent color given with the primary "metallic" color. The markings cannot be removed, however. Image Gallery Volatus-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate.png|The Volatus as seen in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update trailer. Volatus-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate2.png|Top view of the Volatus in the update trailer. Volatus-GTAO-FAIFAFUpdate3.png|Front view of the Volatus in the update trailer. Volatus-GTAO-CasinoWebsiteScreenshot.jpg|The Volatus as seen in the official The Diamond Casino & Resort website. Volatus-GTAO-ElitasTravel.png|The Volatus on Elitás Travel. Volatus-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Volatus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $2,295,000. **It is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Can be requested in Free Mode for Organizations through SecuroServ Vehicles menu for $10,000 or for free if owned. **A CEO may also request a Luxury Helicopter pickup in free mode through the CEO Abilities menu for $5,000, which causes either a piloted Volatus or SuperVolito to arrive, similar to the Merryweather Helicopter pickup service, but can also instantly travel to any of the player-owned Special Cargo warehouses, Import/Export warehouses, or office. Volatus-GTAO-front-SecuroServ.png|A SercuroServ Volatus in GTA Online. (rear quarter view) Trivia *'Volatus' relates to 'flight' and 'flown' in Latin, referring to the characteristics of a helicopter. This term is also comparable to the word 'Volito', seen on the SuperVolito. *The Volatus appears to be one of the helicopters available with tinted windshield, although the inner side of the same is still transparent, intended for the first-person view. See Also *Swift and Swift Deluxe - Two luxury helicopters similar in design. Navigation }}pl:Volatus es:Volatus Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with sliding doors Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Small Aircraft